The Kitsune and his Ice Princess
by Kyuubi16
Summary: He thought she had died that day. The one who taught him the concept of precious people, but when rumors of an Ice Goddess spread across the lands Naruto decides to head down the Wave Country to Investigate.


CKA: The Fox and the Ice Princess

0

NarutoxHaku

0

In the country known as Mist there is a legend. A legend of a beautiful Ice Goddess with the grace of an angel. The only descriptive feature known is her Raven colored hair. The legend expanded as time went on. The Ice Goddess would strike down anyone that would cause havoc in the country of mist. The only thing that left people was confused was that all of the Ice Goddess's victims were all left alive. Most of her sightings were near a small village in wave. A village one Namikaze Naruto was aware of.

So he traveled to the location because of one particular rumor. On how the Ice Goddess had created a mirror out of ice. Their was only one person that he knew could do that and the person was supposed to be dead.

Naruto sat at a bar as he swirled his wine around. He took a whiff then whirled it around for a few more seconds and gulped it down. So far his search had been fruitless. He went to visit the graves and saw that Haku's grave was dug up. It wasn't definite proof that she was alive but that someone may have dug her grave up. Their was one other place he could check but it wasn't lightly she would be there.

Naruto walked over the expansion of the bridge and was quite surprise of how much things in Wave changed. With Akatsuki destroyed and most of the Bijuu sealed away their wasn't that much that could destroyed the peace that was earned with the death's and sacrifices of the Shinobi across the nations. He placed his face to his hand and tried to figure out what he was going to do with his life. He was tired, so tired of having to fight all the time and wanted some peace for a few years. ''When will the fighting ever end?'' He asked as he looked up at the sky and felt a chill. He turned around seeing someone he never he thought he would see again. ''Haku,'' He said as the young woman simply moved forward and pulled Naruto into a hug.

''Konnichiwa…Naruto-kun,'' She said as she ended the embrace.

''How?'' he asked as shocked filled his voice.

''My Kekki Gekkai,'' she softly stated. ''I used it to slow my heart rating and breathing, inducing a false state of death. It also allowed me to preserve myself. On that moment, that day I thought a lot about what you said. I…I didn't want to be a tool anymore. I just wanted to help people, so that's what I've been doing and over the years I heard about your exploits and abilities. I'm amazed at how strong you've grown.''

''Arigatou…I'm amazed at how beautiful you've become…though you were always beautiful,'' He said as the woman before him blushed.

The young hunter-nin had made a major change. Her hair was longer now about lower back length and she looked more feminine. She now wore a Light blue Kimono that hugged her curves and a Dark Blue Hakama over it.

''My place isn't too far from here…would you like to come for Tea?'' She suggested.

''Sure…some tea would be nice in this warm weather,'' He said as he followed her to her home.

It was a nice and quaint place. One would think a cabin wouldn't be so warm. Maybe it was just the Kyuubi inside of him or his own affinity for the liquid elements that increased through training. Whatever it was the place felt like Home. Naruto sat in a chair as Haku went to the kitchen and made tea. How old was she now? 19? 20? Yet she had the look of a young bride.

The two had chatted and told each other the details of how they past their lives the past few years. Naruto stayed in the guest-room and realized old feelings were coming to the surface.

After sending a message to Tsunade about taking a vacation leave, the blonde to enjoy the wanders in Wave. As he spent more time with Haku he learned things about her and finally put the pieces together of the puzzle that was her. He learned about how her dream was to someday be a Doctor. Her favorite kind of berries are black berries and she makes her own perfumes making blackberries. Her favorite animal happened to be foxes which is something he mulled over not sure how to feel though in a way he was kind of glad.

''Haku…think we can visit the place we first met?'' He asked knowing it was an odd request.

''Sure…I don't see why not,'' Haku said as she stood up. ''Just allow me to go get ready,'' She said as she made her way to her room.

'_Is it me? Or is she putting that sway in her hips on purpose? _he thought as his eyes followed her behind. The following morning she led him to a forest.

''The Sarcani forest…named after the Herb that's only found in this area,'' Haku said as she and Naruto strolled around the forest.

''Haku-chan, there's something I've wanted to do. Please don't get angry.''

''Why would I get...'' Haku's eyes widen as Naruto suddenly kissed her before she could finish what she way saying. On the inside she was happy albeit a little shock the blonde was being so forward. Ever since they first met Haku found herself developing a sort of kinship with the blond. The time they spent together strengthened their bonds of friendship and as a result feelings began to bloom.

''N-Naruto-kun,'' She breathed out as they broke the kiss.

''Gomen…I just wanted to know what it felt like…to at least kiss someone. I shouldn't have just done that. You probably don't even feel the same way. I'm sorry, I should leave.'' He said as he started to turn around but was shock when Haku pushed him to the ground and straddled his hips.

''I'm not sure what to say…I've always had to be frigid, emotionless. …I was a tool, but you changed that…Even if it's just physical I want to show you love Naruto-kun…I've never done this kind of thing before so…''

''It's ok…I haven't either. So, lets learn together then.''

''I would like that.'' Haku finished as she pressed her lips to his. '_So soft.' _Haku bit Naruto's bottom lip before mashing her lips to Naruto's again. Naruto reached behind Haku and pulled her close.

Naruto licked Haku's lips, begging for entrance which Haku granted instantly. Naruto's tongue shot into Haku's mouth wrestling with Haku's for dominance. He rolled them over so he was on top. His hand slipped up and cupped Haku's breasts through her Kimono and kneaded it causing her to moan.

''Oooh…Mmhmm,'' Escaped Haku's lips as her nipples harden and started poking through the material. She closed out her eyes and let a moan escape her lips as Naruto kissed and nibble along her neck and chin. She brought her hand around Naruto's neck and pulled him into another kiss. She could feel his hand pull her sash loose as her clothing loosened. She exhaled a breath of Air as Naruto pulled the rest of her clothing off her. Due to her affinity for Water, Wind, and Ice the weather didn't bother her. She whimpered as Naruto slipped two fingers inside of her and started massaging her walls. He enjoyed the sounds of her panting as he curved his finger and brush it against her clit causing her to scream. In a few minutes his hands were drenched in juices but the juices were a bit chilled which he credited it to her Kekki Gekkai.

''Time for me to return the favor,'' Haku said purring.

Haku pulled Naruto's dick out of his boxers and licked the tip. Naruto's back arched and he moaned again. Haku licked her tongue along the entire length of the shaft before taking the head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, as she brought the entire thing in her mouth. In a mater of minutes the blonde was brought over. Haku found herself even more arouse as Naruto cried her name and erupted in her mouth. She could help but spew some of it out as it was too much for her to swallow all at once.

''Haku-Hime…that was amazing,'' He said as Haku got up and pressed her body against his her arousal apparent.

''It gets better here on in,'' She said as she brought her mouth to her ears. ''It's my first time Naru-kun please be gentle,'' She said as she walked a few feet in front of him and got on her hands and knees.

Naruto couldn't help but gaze at her heart shaped behind as he moved over to her. His erection was steel hard and their was only one thing he could do to take care of it.

Naruto pressed himself forward and into Haku's Wet and waiting hole.

Haku bit back a yelp as Naruto pushed himself in, while Naruto held back a moan at how tight Haky felt.

Naruto thrust himself forward and he was buried completely into Haku. Haku yelped in pain and pleasure when she felt Naruto's entire length inside her. She broke her hymen years ago during her time with Zabuza so the pain was minimal.

Naruto pulled himself out a bit before slamming back into Haku. He motioned his hand forward and grabbed her hair and rested his left hand on her hip before pulling out and slamming back in causing Haku to cry out.

''Oh Kami!'' Haku moaned as she felt herself practically being split in half by Naruto's erection. It was the closet the woman ever came to feeling hot all over and she was enjoying it.

Naruto tugged on her hair causing her to arch her head slightly back as he started to thrust into her faster.

''Naru-kun…Harder!'' Haku moaned as the sound her ass collided with his hips creating a smacking sound that echoed throughout the forest.

Naruto smiled as he complied with her thrusts and sped up. He let out a groan as he felt her walls slowly enclosed around his member. He figured she was getting close to cumming soon and as this rate so was he. He reached forward and started massaging one of her breasts while he sunk his teeth into her marking her.

Haku was caught off surprise but it wasn't unwelcome as she clamped down on Naruto and screamed. She fell forward as Naruto kept on thrusting into her feeling her womb with his semen.

Naruto pulled out and fell to the side. He looked over to Haku who snuggled up next to him. The two then slowly drifted to sleep. Over the matter of years Naruto traveled back and forth between Konoha and Mist before he permanently relocated mist to began rebuilding his clan and pursuing his Uzumaki birthright.

''Here we are,'' Naruto said as he came across Sarcani forest. ''This is the place me and your mother met,'' Naruto told little Hikari Uzumaki, the daughter Haku blessed him with. She had Dark Raven hair like her mother but Naruto's eyes. Hikari also inherited her mother's Kekki Gekkai which was being nurtured and developed under Haku's watchful eye. It seemed due to her own childhood experiences Haku couldn't help but coddle Hikari.

''Daddy look over there…the flower…it's pretty,'' The five year-old pointed out as Naruto crouched down and let her down as she went and played with the flowers.

''That it is sweetheart…don't wander off I'll be back okay,'' he stated as he moved a little farther ahead. He soon found himself standing in front of a grave. The site was one he could never forget. The man responsible for bringing his wife to Nami. ''Hello Zabuza…it's been awhile…'' The blonde started as he elaborated about his life.


End file.
